


Nap Time

by TheDelta42



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumatized Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Gen, Marinette Dupain-Cheng is not a morning person, Tired Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26714296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDelta42/pseuds/TheDelta42
Summary: Marinette is sleep deprived and will not get up
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, pre adrigaminette
Comments: 3
Kudos: 169





	Nap Time

** Nap Time **

Marinette glared at the alarm clock. The green numbers mocking her as its shrill voice screamed at her. Marinette shoved her head under her pillow, silently cursing whatever miserable god put her in this living hell.

“Marinette, it’s time for school.” Yelled her mother, from the floor below.

Marinette just groaned and rolled over, when will her suffering end?

Meanwhile Adrien was grinning as he walked around the school. For once his father actually smiled at him, he and Kagami were doing great, Nino and Alya had celebrated an anniversary and he just heard that Marinette was going to be bringing some baked good in because it was Rose’s birthday.

He hadn’t felt this alive in ages, it’s a wonder how, since he had patrol with Ladybug every night. Adrien stopped dead. Patrol. He forgot that he had patrol last night, Ladybug was going to kill him. Then again, he still had to figure out how to tell Ladybug that he revealed his identity to Kagami and that they’d began theorising on her identity. They’d already ruled out Mirelle and Sandra, as both had been seen with Ladybug.

Adrien vetoed Marinette, since he saw her with Ladybug, but Kagami’s response had gotten him thinking.

“Well, if you were Ladybug and your identity was almost compromised, what would you do to secure it?” Kagami had asked.

Adrien already knew the response. Ladybug had access to the Miracle Box, so it wouldn’t’ve been hard to get the Fox miraculous and make an illusion of herself. Now that he thought on it, ever since the Miracle Queen incident, Marinette had been constantly tired, sluggish, barely remembering what day it was. He only hoped to confirm their suspicion before Marinette reached her breaking point.

“Hey.” Said Kagami, as she approached him, “Marinette’s not here yet and, are you okay?”

“Ladybug is going to kill me.” Adrien said in a horrified whisper.

“Oh, why is Marinette going to kill you?” Asked Kagami, folding her arms.

“I forgot patrol last night.” Said Adrien, just before there was a resounding boom.

A cream and gold figure stood in the courtyard, they were wearing what looked like a nightgown and a sleeping cap. Their skin had a little glow to it, much like a night light. They had a pillow and a blanket with them.

“So tired.” Said the figure, before they blew a handful of sand around the room.

Everyone hit by the sand fell to the floor. Fell may have been a bit harsh, they seemingly lowered themselves to the floor and fell asleep. Adrien and Kagami hid behind a bench, Nino and Alya joining them a second later.

“Who is that?” Asked Adrien, peeking out around the bench.

“It’s Marinette.” Whispered Alya, her eyes wide, “She’s been Akumatised.”

Nino was looking at his phone, before he looked at Marinette, “Apparently, she’s calling herself Nap Time and her power is making people fall asleep.”

“Wow.” Came Chloe’s voice, “Even as a villain, she’s still pathetic.”

“Chloe!” Exclaimed Nap Time, skipping over to her, “Shh.”

A dust cloud caught Chloe in the face, making the blonde fall to the floor, asleep. The pattern continued until only Adrien, Kagami, Alya and Nino were left awake.

“What could’ve caused this?” Whispered Adrien, looking at the other three.

“Chloe maybe,” Whispered Nino, “but she’s not going after anyone in particular.”

“Maybe the clue is in the name.” Said Kagami, looking over at Nap Time as she stopped moving, lying down on the bench across the courtyard.

“Marinette has been tired lately.” Mumbled Alya, her eyes darting around, “especially since she-never mind.”

“Since she what?” Asked Kagami, sharply.

“That’s Marinette’s secret to tell.” Said Alya, automatically.

Kagami was going to protest, when Nap Time suddenly appeared next to her and grabbed her arm. Everyone waited for the dust cloud, only to get small snores coming from Nap Time. Kagami tried to extract her arm, only for Nap Time to grip it tighter.

“So,” Whispered Alya, “Where do you think the Akuma is?”

Adrien observed Nap Time, as Kagami was struggling to extract her arm. Adrien spotted an alarm clock, before it dawned on him, carefully reaching over, Adrien grabbed the Alarm clock and went to break it.

“What are you doing?” Whispered Alya, gesturing to Nap Time, “You’ll wake her up!”

Adrien then carefully placed the clock on the floor, and stepped on it, getting a crunching sound, before a butterfly flew out and escaped.

Behind them Nap Time turned back into Marinette, who gripped Kagami tighter, Kagami decided to accept her fate, trying to ignore the warm fuzzy feeling she had, she had a reputation to maintain.

A loud shutter sound echoed across the courtyard, making everyone freeze, before turning to look at Alya, who had her phone out and pointing at Marinette.

“Oops?” Said Alya, as Marinette started to stir.


End file.
